


Pieces Of Sky

by stickasshoe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickasshoe/pseuds/stickasshoe
Summary: Gon and Killua find themselves in a fight they just can’t win.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Pieces Of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I finished bojack horseman and crave pain

Clouds roll over the sun, once golden rocks fade to their muted gray, dotted with flecks of red. Blood spatters across cave walls, mimicking the paintings of cave men in prehistoric days. Cold stone and cold air are all that can be felt, cold cold cold. Everything is so cold. 

Gon and Killua are back to back, supporting each other. Both of their knees are weak and buckling. Both of their hands are raised and ready to fight, but can’t seem to stop shaking. Both of their breaths are ragged and forced. Both of their coughs are thick and wet with blood. Both of their hands fall to their sides at the same time, tendons sliced. And yet, even when immobile, their hands interlock.

“Hey, Killua?” Gons voice is rough.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we can win this one.” Killua pauses at Gons words. Normally, he was the one saying stuff like that.

“Don’t say that, we’ll be fine,” Killua squeezes Gons hand. “We always are.”

“Hey Killua?”

“Hm?”

“Remember that one time when we were stargazing and you said it looked like the sky was falling? And that the puddles that were reflecting the sky looked like shards from it?” Gons voice gets shakier as he goes on about that one night.

“How could I forget that night after what I said next?” Killua smiles weakly in spite of himself at the memory. Gon chokes out a laugh too.

“I believe it was ‘The sky reflects in your eyes, too. Like you can see the whole world just by looking at you. Like you are the whole world.’ And your voice was all wistful and sweet and then you got super embarrassed and told me to forget what you said?” Gons own voice drops to that woeful sound

“You never did forget, even after all this time.” They both hush their tones, unable to talk any louder.

——————————

_“If you stare hard enough, it looks like the sky is falling, like the stars are about to fall and stab me.” Killua holds out his hand in front of his face, blocking the sky._

_“Don’t be silly, Ki. You think everything is trying to stab you.” Gon is laughing on his back, staring at the stars with Killua._

_“But it does! It looks like sky is falling. And the uh, the puddles that reflect it are just pieces of the sky that’ve fallen.”_

_“I’m supposed to be the one saying dumb stuff, not you.” Gon turns his head to look at Killua, only to find him already looking._

_“The sky reflects in your eyes, too. Like you can see the whole world just by looking at you,” Killua pauses, gazing deeper into Gons eyes. “Like you are the whole world.”_

_“Woah.” Gon is awestruck, choosing to say one thing then stare at Killua the same way he was being stared at. Killua begins to stammer immediately._

_“Not like that! Like!- I- Just- Like- Not like you’re my whole world- no but you are- But you aren’t! It’s just- Forget it.“ Killua is waving his hands._

_“You’re my whole world,” Gon sits up from the grass to be even with Killua. “And I know I’m your whole world too,” Gon looks into Killua’s panicked eyes and smiles. “We’re our own universe, and that’s how it’ll be,” Gon takes Killua’s now motionless hands into his own. “Forever.”_

_“Forever?”_

_“Forever.”_

_——————————_

They are on the ground of the cave now, backs still pressed together, hands still held. Dust rises around them as cave walls shudder the the entrance starts to turn sleek and dark with the rain. They can hear mumbled chatter of “collapse the cave” and “crush them like the bugs they are”. Gon and Killua don’t choose not to hear the people, they just can’t. They can’t bring forth any Nen, neither of them could even raise their fist. Can’t even raise their voice. So when the ~~cave ceiling collapses~~ sky falls, they don’t scream, no, Gon and Killua whisper through the dust and blood in their mouths and throats.

“Hey look,” Killua tips his head back onto Gons shoulder, looking through the new hole in the roof. “The sky is falling.”

“The sky is falling.” Gon parrots and tips his own head back.

Pebbles and dust fall into their eyes, but they can’t feel it. Rock rains down onto them, pieces starting small. Their broken bodies are pummeled with rock, bruises upon bruises placed onto tattered skin. The rain begins to cut through dirt on their skin.

“I guess this is it.” Killua breathes.

“We fall with the sky.” Gon has the same, small voice.

“We fall together.”

“We are the sky.”

“That’s way too poetic for us.”

“Getting funky in our final moments.” After Gon speaks they stay silent, they stay silent for awhile.

“I love you, Gon.” Killua says after a long break, “I’ve been waiting so long to tell you that.”

“I love you too, Killua. Always have.” Gons turn to squeeze Killua’s hand.

“See you in the sky?” Gon asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

And then the pieces of sky fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have smth else to do but I would probably forget this if I fall asleep so I’m just gonna get it out there


End file.
